Beauty and the Beast
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: HxR pairing. Heero and Relena go to the same ball set up by the U.E.S.A. But neither of them planned to meet one another. Soon they discover each others true feelings about one another. Really sweet! Please R+R!!!!!!!! Thank you!


Beauty and the Beast

A Gundam Wing story

By: who else? Me!

Heero held in his hand an invitation to a ball. The war was over and the representatives of both Earth and colony were to be hosting it. He, too, was glad that the war was over but the training he under went with Odin and Doctor J wouldn't leave him no matter how hard he were to try and forget. They just wouldn't leave his mind. During the war he had met a girl named Relena. But even his feelings for her wouldn't break the spell that was put upon him.

He would go. But he highly doubted anything would be worth doing. His mind told him to not mind the ball. But something told him that a good thing would come out of going there. So, he would do what Odin told him to do when he breathed his last; follow your heart. His heart told him to go.

Relena was overjoyed when she heard that the Gundam pilots had been invited. After all, they did help end the war. She hoped that Heero would be there.

"This could be the perfect chance to tell that beast how I feel. It's like Mrs. Teapot said in her song in Beauty and the Beast, 'a tale as old as time'. I hope he comes." She whispered to herself while fixing up her small cottage. After the war ended, she decided that she would still continue her job as Vice Foreign Minister, but she wasn't going to deal with big things such as mansions and such. She decided that staying in something small on the countryside would help her in some way, shape, or form.

She had a beautiful, yet small cottage surrounded by beautiful flowers. She had a wonderful garden of flowers and fruits and vegetables. It's not the life of a princess, but that's what makes her happy. Sometimes big can scare a person like her. That's why such a big war made her worry a lot.

His apartment was neat but he knew that something was missing; there always was. He had no job. He didn't need one. The government supports anyone who fought in the war whether they are injured or not. So he gets good amounts of money to support himself. He had two Dobermans, Killer and Fang. They were nice dogs, but they were trained to attack and kill when trouble arose or they were told to. They were only about a year old and they were already big.

"This is a waste of my time. But I guess what Odin says makes sense…" He mumbled. He hadn't mentioned Odin since Odin's death. 

Nighttime came around and the building was already becoming packed. That's why they made it so very big. _Well, time to go…_ Heero thought to himself.

_Well, Relena, you're ready for the ball and your speech. But are you ready to see Heero again? _Relena thought. Her dress was dark blue. It was the same one she wore on her birthday about a year ago. She had it mended just in case she needed it again. And now was that time. 

The building was full of people in elegant dresses and handsome tuxedos. When the president of the U.E.S.A. announced her name she nearly glided down the stairs. On her trip down, she looked around carefully to try and spot Heero. _No sign of him. I should've known. _She thought. As she approached the pedestal the people clapped and she smiled sweetly. She took one last look and then she sighed deeply.

"Thank you all, for coming tonight." She paused; another look. "I'm really glad to see you all. And I would like to send a special thanks to the people who could make this whole thing possible. The Gundam Pilots and the Preventers Corp. Thank you for helping in this war. But now that the war is over, we can celebrate." She paused for another look. She was just about to speak again until she looked into a far off corner. A silhouette of a man was leaning in the corner. She prayed for it to be Heero. "I have nothing more to say but thank you. But the last thing is congratulation. Congratulations to my brother, Millardo, and his wife, Noin, on their first child, Chase. That is all." She concluded and walked down.

The music began and everyone began to dance. Relena roamed the floor trying to find Heero. She walked over to Duo.

"Duo, have you seen Heero?" Relena asked.

"His in the corner." Duo replied kindly. Relena thanked him and went where Duo had told him. As she got closer to the corner, the silhouette became clearer. But it moved as if heading towards the door. She gasped and followed after it. She got a little closer and saw that it was Heero and that he was about to leave! She nearly ran after him. Once close enough, she grabbed his wrist. He turned his head and gasped. He fully turned himself around to see completely who was there.

"Relena…" He says.

"Heero, where are you going?" She asked as if hurt. Before he could answer, she pulled him in to the main part of the floor. They danced to the music that was playing. Hours past and the people began draining out. Heero let her go and walked out. She ran after him all the way to his car. She accidentally ran into him. He turned around and stood there waiting for her explanation.

"I have something to tell you." She said. He stood there waiting for more. The rain began to fall. The full moon peaked high in the dark and gloomy sky. The full moon was soon covered by gray clouds. "Heero, I-I, I love you, Heero. I have since the day we met. But you always pushed me away and that made me think that you hated me. But that only made me want to know more about to. You acted like and untamed beast. Trying to get as much killed as you desire. The war seemed to bring all that out but your mind was somehow secluded." She said as tears streamed down her face. 

Heero looked at her silently for a few moments. Seeing her cry started to break the concrete wall around his heart. She was right. He was a beast. And she was the beauty. He took his hand and pulled her chin up so that she would look into his deep eyes. The tears streamed down her face. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. He opened his arms and she flung herself into them. She cried into his shirt with his arms around her. He kissed her head and held her tightly.

"Thank you Relena. You just tamed the beast." He said and they kissed each other. The moon was then uncovered by gray clouds and shone brightly. Heero held Relena tightly to him.

End.

AN: I know, it's kinda short. But it was good right? I thought so. But I'm supposed to. I wrote the blasted thing!


End file.
